Legend of the Fog
by Suseh
Summary: The legend behind the haunting fog of Wiltshire, England. Draco x Hermione


**Author's Notes**: Just a small drabble inspired by the movie, _"John Carpenter's The Fog"_ from 1980. I am aware that they are doing a remark of one of my favorite movies and I have plans to see it in October. Both myself and my niece have intentions to see it. My niece is seven but nothing seems to scare that girl any at all. She's seen _"The Ring"_ and that movie bothered her little.

This little drabble might be used later on to further flesh out a story similar to this, but that remains up in the air at the moment. I am currently suffering writer's block tremendously and most of the stories I am currently working on like _"Return To Me, My Love"_ (DracoxHermione) has been pushed to the back burners. Hopefully a little something like this will reawaken that part of my writing brain and release the much needed creativity to flow.

**Book/Anime/Movie**: _Harry Potter Series_ by JK Rowling

**Pairings**: I am sure you can guess as to _whom_ the pairing is.

**Rating**: PG for language

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter, there would have definitely been more UST between Draco and Hermione. So you can see, I do not.

* * *

**Legend of the Fog  
by Suseh**

It was said that there was _something_ or rather _someone_ in the fog.

The people of Wiltshire, England, never ventured out into it. Most were too afraid of it and simply sheltered themselves in their homes whenever the fog rolled in. Many believed in the legend that surrounded it about a young man whom was killed for loving someone much lesser than his blood - a beautiful young woman, whom his family believed, would taint the bloodline with her filth and forbid him from ever continuing his romantic inclinations towards her.

Yet the young man refused to listen to the warnings from his father and continued to pursue the young woman whom had melted his defenses around his heart. Through her, he found that the prejudices taught by the pureblood lines were unfounded...that this very young witch in question had equal rights to live among them. She was much more smarter than others had given her credit for and she could hold her own wand against any other wizard or witch as any pureblood.

Beneath the diamond-filled sky that threaded itself against the midnight velvet, young love glowed much brighter than any star that littered the sky. A love so deep that the young man's family felt threatened by it and set out to destroy any trace of it.

One moonless night as the lovers whispered soft promises to each other, his family crept upon them, taking the two completely by surprised and ripped them from each other's arms. Wands were angrily drawn upon the girl.

"Filthy little mudblood whore!" the elder roared angrily, pressing his wand against the young woman's throat. "How dare you taint my heir's thoughts and body with your filth!"

The boy struggled against the others that held him.

"Stop!" he cried out reaching out a hand to the woman he loved.

"I love you, Draco," she whispered through her tears.

"No more," the elder man whispered as his steel grey eyes sought out the deep brown ones of his son's muggleborn witch. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

A flash of green light filtered briefly in the light as the young woman slumped to ground dead. The boy -Draco now his name- fell to his knees in sheer horror of his loss. No more would she come to him. No more would he hear her stories or touch her face or taste her lips again. She was truly gone...erased from his arms forever.

"You took her!" The pale boy accused through his tears. "You took the only woman I will ever love!"

"She was not worthy of a Malfoy bride!" The man snarled at his son.

Silence hung between them for a moment as the boy processed this information quietly in his head.

"Then I am not worthy of being your heir," he said with a finality in his voice.

Around them an eerie fog began to swirl and take form around them. The mist was much more different than had been observed years ago. There was something quite ominous of the fog that seemed to settle itself around them. It was _glowing_, pulsing to the beat of the young man's broken heart.

"This," he gestured to the fog that appeared out of nowhere, "will take my soul and reunite me with her again in one hundred years."

Draco's father looked at his son with suspicion, refusing to believe for an instant that he would lose his own son over a filthy little girl. Had he not taught Draco that purity within the blood was much better?

Apparently such teachings had fallen upon deaf ears. Either that or the little mudblood had done what she had set out to do in the first place - take his son from him. His hands curled themselves into fists at his side. His right hand still clutching his wand tightly in his hand. There seemed only one way to remove this girl completely from his son.

Purge his mind of her.

It was the only thought racing through his mind as he glanced warily down at his son. He had no idea what Draco was capable of especially in the state of mind he was now. His grief was clouding his judgement and there was no telling how far he would go to avenge that little bitch. Lucius Malfoy had no choice in the matter.

But the fog seemed to have a mind of it's own as it moved again to wrap itself around Draco as if to give him some form of comfort from his loss.

"I love her enough to wait a hundred years for her," Draco Malfoy whispered before the fog swallowed him up and withdrew back from which it came.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
